


Podfic: wired up to detonate

by striped_bowties



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>007 is a killer, and a flirt, and she has very creative ideas about what one can do with high-heeled shoes. Q is intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: wired up to detonate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wired up to detonate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569032) by [LuckyDiceKirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby). 



[ ](http://striped-bowties.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/486/5409)

**  
****Length:**  00.15.52  
 **Download:**  [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?bxvsng2x9evet1c)


End file.
